the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brilliant Sky Lair
The Brilliant Sky Clan makes its home in a vast system of tunnels and caverns deep underneath the Starfall Isles. Rooms are added as necessary, and no one except Seabiscuit, who builds the tunnels, and Kefka, who maintains them, knows the full and exact layout of the entire lair. In fact, not even those two dragons know the full extent of some of the tunnels. For they seem to take on a life of their own after a while; expanding magically with a seeming sentient will. A passageway might lead to a hidden room only when the moon is full, while skipping a step on a certain staircase could allow you to see a special door at the top of the staircase. Tunnels in the lair, particularly the deeper you go, will take you to a different room each time you travel through them. While the tunnels in the front lair and the middle lair are relatively stable, the tunnels in the deep lair are dangerous to walk through, even if you are a vey accomplished mage.r Main Cavern and Entrance Hall The main entrance to the lair is situated on the side of a crystal mountain, where the Starwood Strand begins to thin out into the Crystalspine reaches. This is the cavern where Moth first transformed into a fae. Once the whole lair, this area is now a small entrance hall where dragons can wipe their feet, and are shielded from the elements thanks to a complex set of spells created by the Sisterhood of Seasons. The walls have been polished smooth, so they shine pink, and the floor is covered in a comfortable moss that acts as a carpet. Like the vast majority of the tunnels, light is provided in here by magical orbs that float near the ceiling. Directly past the main entrance hall: a room that is small and comfy, to protect the clan from the outside elements, lies the expansive entrance cavern: a room large enough to hold even the most massive of imperials comfortably. The crystal ceiling is so thin that it is practically translucent, and during the nighttime, brilliant starlight shines through, creating sparkling patterns across the polished crystal floor. This is how the clan got its name: outside visitors would comment on how the translucent dome made the sky look absolutely brilliant, even during the night. Because of this, there is no artificial light in the room, whether it be magical or otherwise. The sun and stars provide enough light at all times of the day. Front Lair The rooms in the front of the lair are all the spaces that are either central to life in the clan, or are spaces that visitors might stumble into while staying the night. They are public spaces: a kitchen, a lounge hall, the medic's office, and other spaces that everyone uses. They are all very close to the main entrance cavern. Kitchen The clan kitchen feels like the strangest fusion of a country cottage and an alchemist's lab, except everything is pink. It constantly smells strange, but don't worry--Tomer, the clan chef, always cooks the most incredible dishes, even though he may not know what ingredients he actually used. The kitchen is low in elevation, right next to the greenhouse, with an entrance into the greenhouse, the hallway, and the dining room. The walls are rough-hewn crystal, which have been infused with great smells over time. The whole kitchen is centered around an impressive amount of counter space, underneath which bowls and platters are stored on hand-built purple wooden shelves. Around the edge of the kitchen there is a brick oven, an icebox, an industrial sink, and a variety of wooden shelves holding spices and crabs and half-completed recipes. In the back of the kitchen, right next to the greenhouse entrance, a pantry is kept well-stocked. Dining Room Picture a cafeteria that is not only meant for humans, but also for dolls and elephants. Add some pink, and have the tables made of crystal: there, you have the Brilliant Sky dining hall. Tables in here are all shapes and sizes: some are long and low and stable, some tall and skinny, some even float. There are chairs and stools and benches and floating cushions, and tables where you stand to eat. Dragons come in and out at all times, because even though Tomer often goes to bed when the sun sets, he sets out food for the evening crowd every night. The room only has entrances to the hallway, and the kitchen. Visitors' Dens Tucked away safely within the heart of a Crystalspine reach, the Visitors' dorms are a varied collection of sleeping spaces for lost dragons the clan might happen upon in their studies of the Starwood Strand. The individual dens are all shapes and sizes: some have windows, bedding, pillows, or ventilation. Some don't. They are all on the same hallway, however, and are by far the closest dens to the front of the lair. Library Entrance The library entrance is on a very commonly traveled pathway, but most walk right by it because it is so unassuming. One might think a huge library like the one the Brilliant Sky clan keeps would be unmissable, but it simply is a branch off of a larger tunnel, with a crudely handpainted sign entitled "Library," and a small circulation desk where Augnentia spends most of her time reading, both books and the library catalogue. Past the circulation desk, a deep, lamp-lit, tunnel descends into the library, but this small desk is the only entrance--or so it is believed... Medic's Office Illsente's office and the medical ward is located right off of the main cavern, to the right. The ward is an uncomfortably clean room of polished crystal, with a row of infirmary beds, and a small examination room only acessible through the ward. It is equipped to treat illnesses of both magical and biological origin, heal injuries, and manage chronic conditions. It smells uncomfortably of nothing, but Illsente is kind and knowledgeable, and the treatment you get here is pleasant enough. Far in the back of the office, there exists an isolation ward. You would do you best to hope that you never end up in there... Reading Room/Lounge The Reading Room is the center of life in the lair. Easily accessible from a main tunnel, the space is large and comfortable, with bookshelves carved into the pink crystal walls, squishy chairs and beanbags tucked into every corner, and a balcony that overlooks the Starwood Strand, providing a lovely view of the sunrise. The room is open and friendly, with high ceilings, and tall windows tucked in between bookshelves that let in ample natural light. Dragons might often wander through here looking for a sappy romance novel to read, or a quick game of chess, or even just an intense discussion about whether or not Filigree Armor is going out of fashion. Middle Lair Mostly bedrooms and private studies/laboratories, the middle lair is acessible, but private. Visitors generally will not venture back here, but permanent residents spend the majority of their time in this area, sleeping and reading and writing down their observations. Locations coming soon! Deep Lair These are the places even permanent residents often do not venture. They are deeply tucked away within the clan's caverns, known of by only one or two dragons, perhaps none. What lies in the deep lair is either unknown or not spoken of. In the library, dragons guard tomes that no one may read, and disembodied spirits keep knowledge of the eons that night have been better off lost. Either way, only the brave venture down here. Locations coming. Entrances and Exits Aside from the main one, the lair has many entrances and exits in locations all over the Starfall Isles. Locations coming, sometime. Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair